


For in that sleep of death what dreams may come.

by worcester



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worcester/pseuds/worcester
Summary: This was going to have a far less pretentious title but Azure Moon is pretty much a 50/50 mixture of Hamlet and Berserk
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	For in that sleep of death what dreams may come.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to have a far less pretentious title but Azure Moon is pretty much a 50/50 mixture of Hamlet and Berserk

Sometimes he awakes to the crackle of fires and the smell of smoke, even his blind eye can see clearly the flames of Duscur and the ghosts of the dead. Dimitri tries to stand, straddling something, maybe a corpse below to get upright. His breaths become shallow as he gazes at the sight that has haunted him since he was a mere child. He tries to ignore the dying screams of his father and the knights who burn around him. “You are not real.” He mumbles it over and over like a mantra, lest he be drawn back into the demands of the dead, for they are nothing more than the delusions of his own mind. He sees his stepmother wander into the flames, before now that sight would have drawn him into a frenzy of rage and despair but now, he is different. If he just focuses, he might be able to gleam her location, something useful from his ragged memories. He stops resisting the pull of his dreams, letting himself be drawn into the nightmare, his head begins to tear apart as the familiar headache returns, he is sure that tears mark his face but if this allows him even the slightest insight into what happened to his step mother it is a sacrifice he would pay a hundred times over.

Suddenly the corpse below grabs at him, pushing him down. A panicked cry passes though his lips as the corpse holds him close to her chest, the corpse is female, something that has now become apparent to him as he lays between her breasts. Only then Dimitri realises he can’t smell smoke anymore, only the scent of the woman below him, not charred flesh but a perfume sold on the streets of the Kingdom, popular with ladies. The screams of the dead and the lick of the flames on his skin have been replaced too. He hears only Edelgard’s voice, commanding. Yet when she tells him to hush and lie still, he can hear the affection in her voice, she speaks of how much she loves him, gentle words and the promises of such love in the future to come. He feels the softness of her own skin, as her hands lace his and her body presses against his own, he can’t feel anything aside from her presence. He has been taken away from Duscur, back to Fhirdiad; back to her embrace.

It takes a second to regain his senses, he is sure that it can’t be comfortable for Edelgard to hold him on top of her given her small stature and his considerably larger one, but she makes no effort to shift his weight. “I thought I could see where mother went” he mumbles into her chest, Edelgard pulls him up so he can see her face. Even in the darkness of the night and Edelgard’s natural stoicism he swears he could see the flicker of annoyance on her features, he has seen that face before, scolding him as a child for mistakes during her dance instructions. “I don’t want you to follow ghosts.” Even now her grasp tightens on him, more so resembling the grip of an eagle’s talons catching its prey. “I want you to stay here with me.” For a brief moment he sees something resembling fear on her visage if only for a second before her face returns to its mask like state “I have lost enough of my family.”

He pulls her fingers, entwined with his own up to his lips and presses a kiss against her knuckles as he feels her slowly start to relax against him. ”El, no matter what, I will stand by your side.” That answer seemed to get her approval as he hears a brief hum as a response before sleep takes them both, hopefully into better dreams.


End file.
